Into the woods
by mehjustanotherwriter
Summary: Quinn, Santana and Rachel, find themselves trapped in what seems to be a never-ending forest. Horror soon catches up with the trio and they soon find themselves thrust into their darkest nightmare. M forlanguage Fapezberry friendship and eventual Pezberry romance WARNING- Mentions of Rape, Kidnapping and abuse
1. Lost in the woods

**Okay so I re-edited this making slight alterations to the original story so. Here you g**o

* * *

Quinn awoke suddenly. The sharp sting in her head causing her to feel dizzy. She shut her eyes tightly and took her hand to her head. She felt sick. Really sick. Frowning and with a slight wince, she removed her hairband from her bun to relieve tension and her hair fell from its neat and orderly place on top of her head and snaked down her shoulders and up, she massaged her temples before finally opening her eyes. A million and one thoughts whizzed through the girls head. Where the hell was she for starters? Her heart rate picked up slightly and she dizzily tried to get to her feet. That was her first issue.. Her body ached from the uncomfortable position she had been lying in. She noticed a tree just a mere few inches away from herself. She reluctantly pushed herself towards it, a small wince leaving her pink lips. With her back now firmly against it, Quinn stretched her arms behind her to hold a firm grip onto the bark. Her legs ached as she pulled herself into a standing position. Turning, she noticed nothing but trees all around holding the tree, she leant forward. This wasn't actually happening, right?

"Okay guys- this isn't funny anymore, you can come out now, ha ha, you got me." She called in an uncertain voice. She decided to push herself away from the tree. Although she fumbled slightly she managed to regain her stance. The rustle of the leaves under her feet. Her heart was increasing now. Last thing she remembered was going to sleep. Along with the rest of the New Directions, she had went camping. But they had camped on the outskirts of the forest. Not in the middle of it.

Quinn walked forward again, her arms outstretched in front of her, grabbing anything that she could latch on to. Another rustle of the leaves behind her causing her to jump. She smiled slightly, they'd given themselves away. She approached the noise. Behind a tree,

"Ugh my head."

"Rachel?" Quinn saw the smaller brunette lying amongst the leaves. Looking as dazed as Quinn did.

"Quinn? What happened?" Rachel scrunched her face and rubbed her head had an ache in her nose and her hand immediately rose to it. Rachel bit her tongue slightly to the pain The smaller girl reached her hand out to the blonde to help her up but Quinn had already turned with her hands firmly latched onto her hips. Her eyes taking in her surroundings to see which direction the camp had been. Rachel rolled her and got to her feet and rubbed down her dress, removing a small branch from her hair. "You wanna tell me why we're standing in the middle of the forest?"

"Oh don't play stupid with me Rachel, why don't you tell me? Clearly you all thought it would be funny to drag me out to the middle of nowhere in my sleep and now that I've sussed you out, you're going to pretend that that isn't the case." The agitated blonde rubbed the back of her neck and avoided Rachel.

"I have no idea whatsoever about what you're talking about. But thanks for enlightening me. They've obviously gone and dragged the pair of us out here because we kept on fighting," she brushed at her arms, "Finn told me we had to stop but no, you had to just keep picking and picking, didn't you?"

The blonde sighed, "Yeah if you weren't so Goddamn annoying." She huffed and started walking away slowly, the weight of her now aching legs slowing her down.

"We- Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find those idiots and show them that I really wasn't in the mod for this." Quinn sighed and continued at a steady pace, leaving Rachel behind her. The brunette quickly looked around her before sighing and following Quinn. Like the blonde, she latched onto anything hadn't realised she'd be this tired by walking a mere two hundred yards. This really wasn't how she'd planned to spend her weekend. Even the camping had been a big iffy for Rachel but to have to be stuck, alone, in this forest, with the girl who hated her? She'd happily camp alone for days. They had only walked a few yards when another rustle disrupted them. Santana emerged from behind a tree, her hand held to her head and squinting. She looked at the two girls in annoyance.

"Who's bright idea was it to pull us out into the middle of nowhere?" She moaned.

Quinn folded her arms and looked to Rachel, "Oh geez San, I don't know, why don't you ask Rachel?"

Santana narrowed her eyes to the smaller brunette. Rachel felt uncomfortable, she was being ganged up by the two "scariest" girls in school. She wished more than ever that everyone hadn't dragged them out here. She had bet anything that it was Puck's stupid idea. Although she didn't know she had to be involved with it. She'd see the funny side if it had been Brittany in her place. But Rachel? That was like a death sentence. She swallowed thickly and pushed at her pencil skirt.

"Despite Quinn's conviction, no, I'm just as confused as you are, so stop looking at me like that."

Quinn looked to Santana who rolled her eyes, " I'm going to like Puckerman when I get my hands on him." She brushed down her arms and tried to make an effort with her hair.

"Uh- and what makes you think my boyfriend had anything to do with it?" Quinn asked, arms still folded across her chest.

"Oh please, this has Puck written all over it"

"She has a point you know?" Rachel piped in, beginning to walk off in a random direction. She wanted to get out here, and soon.

"Where is she going?" Santana questioned, leaning on Quinn's shoulder and lifting her leg to fix her shoe. She pushed herself off of the blonde and headed behind Rachel. Eventually Quinn threw her hands to her side and followed behind the pair of them.

They had been walking for two hours. Not particularly getting that far. The pain in their legs as well as their exhaustion, caused them to stop for several minutes at a time. Santana moaned as she rubbed the back her heel. "I hate this. I hate this so much. My feet are killing me."

"Yes, yes, we got that the first time you said it, Santana." Quinn sighed, "Why don't you take them off if they're hurting that badly? Although I do think it's weird that you seem to have shoes on and Rachel and I don't," She looked down at her now filthy feet and scrunched up her nose in disgust. Pressing forward Rachel soon noticed something.

"Quinn!" She grabbed the girl's arm quickly, "Look, look, a pathway, see? It's got stones and everything?" Her sudden enthusiasm caused the girl to pick up the pace to the narrow pathway. Rachel practically giggled with excitement as her feet met with the small pebbles."You know what this means right? Follow this and we're back to civilization." She squealed.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Yes, of course I know what it means I just. Well, I don't ever remember the woods have small pathways like this. It's not particularly big and I heard they only have one main pathway through it?" She raised her brow and looked down, "and I don't think this is it?"

"Oh don't be ridiculous." Santana muttered behind her, her arms folded tightly across her chest. One path throughout the entire forest? That sounds a bit stupid don't you think? Now which way do we go? North? Or south?"

Quinn sighed and turned her head, "North. South will just lead us deeper into the woods and I honestly don't know how much longer I can stick you two."

With little successes of finding anyone the trio grew cranky and agitated. Santana avoided the other two like the plague, making little or no effort to have a conversation with either of them, turning once or twice to tell Quinn how dead Puck was. The other two however walked on the grass alongside the path. The small pebbles were getting sore on their soles. They had small conversations. Much to Quinn's discomfort to admit but Rachel wasn't all that bad. She'd not admit that to anyone though.

"You think we should make a fire then? Because I can't see us finding anyone soon and it's getting pretty dark," Rachel said loudly, she hated that Santana was being stubborn with the pair of them.

"We can't it's illegal in this park Rachel," Quinn sighed.

"Well I don't see us finding any signs of civilization except for this stupid path," Santana extended her arms, "Jeez Quinn, loosen up a little, you're a bigger goody two shoes than Berry," Santana pointed to Rachel before picking up a few small branches, "Now let her light her damn fire." She sighed and took a seat on the grass, kicking off her shoes and curling her toes.

Quinn was too tired to retaliate, And Santana was just being a complete pain in the ass. She picked up a few stones and littered them into a small circle, throwing the sticks Santana had gathered and placing them inside them. "There you go Rachel, build your fire."

It didn't take the girl that long to eventually have the light going. Quinn and Santana had to listen to the brunette ramble on about how she had been in the girl scouts and that building fires had been almost like second nature to her. Santana yawned half way through the story, causing Rachel to get agitated and stop speaking altogether.

They hadn't had anything to eat. Despite Rachel telling them to look for Berrys, Quinn thought there was a very good chance of them getting sick whereas Santana, was too lazy to get up and eat anything.

Eventually Rachel gave up and curled herself into a ball beside the roaring flames. Her stomach rumbled loudly. Again Santana rolled her eyes and slumped down to her side. Quinn however didn't go to sleep. She poked at the fire. She was overthinking everything. Like she usually did.

She didn't understand for starters why they were here. Why everyone else had just dumped them in the middle of nowhere and with Rachel of all people. Maybe Santana was right, maybe this Pucks idea. If that was the case she'd have to figure out a way to mess with him now. She smirked to herself before settling down between the two girls.

It was dark when Santana awoke to noise of leaves rustling. They didn't bother her too much. She stirred slightly before letting her eyes creep open. The three tall figures loomed over her, what now felt like very petite body. She was about to scream when she noticed Quinn and Rachel still sleeping. She bit her tongue and clamped her eyes shut. Maybe they were robbers. Maybe they were just looking for some items to steal. Maybe they'd just walk away and leave the three teenagers alone. She hated the guys more than ever now. Especially Puck. His ideas always failed and now look at what situation they'd found themselves in. She could almost feel them watching her.

"You know, we seem to have strolled on quite a few good looking girls here." One chuckled.

"Yes, they're all very pretty," she heard another one speak.

"We could take them? When else would we have the chance? And besides, haven't you wanted to get that kidnapping scheme of your underway? What better opportunity than now?." Santana's heart thudded against her chest. She'd be surprised if they couldn't hear it. She lay motionless. Maybe they'd walk away and leave them be.

"God- they're all so hot. Please- can we take them? I want the brunette." Santana felt disgusting. She wanted desperately to wake the others up. Get them to start running now and get as far away from these creeps as she could. Somehow she didn't see that happening. She knew quinn was a heavy sleeper. One time she and Brittany had plastered the girl's face in fresh cream and she hadn't noticed it until she woke up the next morning. She wasn't entirely sure about Rachel though. She'd like to think the girl would pick this up, due to her sensitive hearing. But the girl didn't stir. What the hell did they have horses for? Santana felt this is as her ample opportunity to run. She jumped up quickly and nudged Quinn,

"Wake up, wake up," She hissed, leaning over the girl's body to try and reach Rachel, "Berry," she hissed, "We gotta go, right now." Santana kept her voice low as she noticed Rachel stir.

"What? What is it?" The girl said almost too loudly.

"We have to go, we have to go right now. Now help me with Quinn, please." Santana shook the blonde roughly, "Would you wake up?"

Rachel was about to shout. She was sick of everything Santana had beeen doing today. How dare she wake her up at this hour? Who did she think she was? Rachel was sick of it. Her thoughts changed however when she saw Santana's expression her head swivelled and she felt her eyes start to water. She looked back down to Quinn and nudged her along with Satana.

"What? What? What?" Quinn sat up suddenly and scratched the back of her head.

"Oh look, our sleeping beauties are awake." The biggest one smiled wickedly.

"Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way?" They stepped closer. They could almost smell them. They were rancid. Quinn and Santana both rose to their feet slowly. Their eyes locked with Rachel's. The other two grabbed Santana and Quinn, the blonde gripped onto her best friend as she was ripped away.

"She wants to stay with you Princess," The man holding Santana sneered, "How pathetic" He chuckled.

"Shut the fuck up," Santana snapped at him, this only made him laugh harder.

"You really don't want to make me angry Princess, you'll regret it."

"I'm sure I will," Santana snorted, trying to sound brave. He tied her hands together and tied the other end to his saddle. The Latina looked over to see Quinn give her a quick nod to tell her to be quiet. Silently she looked into the eyes of her capture. Let her eyes roam over his face. She noticed the small whiskers that left his chin. The grease that slicked back his mousy brown hair. He grinned at her, she immediately noticed the yellow stains on his teeth. Enjoying the disgusted look on her face he leaned closer to her, he was practically right in her face. Santana wanted to pull her away. She felt sick to her stomach. This couldn't be happening. Not to them.

On the other side stood Rachel, "Get off of me, I swear I will scream, I'll fight against you, don't think I won't. I'll do everything in my power until you let my friends and I go." She snapped as the man tried to tie her hands. Rachel, however was having one of it. She struggled for what felt like forever to Quinn, until finally the man got her hands clasped together for long enough to actually tie them. The three of them began walking. The girl's trailing behind them. Confused for starters.

Rachel turned her head to look over at the pair, Quinn still had her head lowered. She was terrified. Rachel could see it. Santana however was a different story. The girl walked tall, her eyes fixated on the blonde. It was strange to Rachel, to see the Latina in this light. Caring and considerate. It was just unfortunate that these were the circumstances they were revealed.

It wasn't particularly long before they reached the edge of the forest. Standing at the edge of the road the trio looked around, each in one man's arms. "Alright," one started. "You're going to shut up and listen. See that car," he pointed, "that's ours. You're going to get in without a sound because, I swear, if you so much as give someone the wrong look, I'll break your necks so fast you won't even have registered what happened. Got it?" They nodded. "Good then, get in."

Sitting in the car the girl's remained quiet. The man that had been holding Rachel silently let his hand slip to her thigh. Santana and Quinn watched him. Disgusted and scared that the men who had held them would do the same. Rachel let a small gasp escape her lips as his cold hand reached her skin. This caused the man to laugh and he removed his hand instantly. They eventually pulled over to what looked like a small house. It was in what looked to be like the middle of nowhere. It had dark walls and a metallic roof. To Santana it looked like a warehouse. The three men roughly grabbed each girl and pulled them behind them. Santana noticed the insides to be very barren. The men pulled them further inside and dumped them in a cell full of mattresses. It almost looked prepared and it certainly looked uninviting. "You know?" The smallest started, "I think it was almost too lucky to stumble across you three, what were you all doing in the middle of nowhere?" They each silently curse Puck. The man reached his hand and placed it under Quinn's chin, the reminder of his yellow teeth being brought back to life for her. There stood a high window near the roof. Santana could slowly feel her heart sinking as they were pushed inside. The three men had evil grins on their faces.

"My, my, my, now what to do with you?" The tallest said, his voice lingering in the room.

"Screw you," Santana spat and rubbed her wrists. "Let us go right now or I will go all Lima Heights." The three of them laughed.

"Look at this one, she's got kick, I like that." He replied reaching forward to touch her face.

"Don't you touch her," Rachel snapped, stepping forward slightly. Santana sent her a death glare, she was on top of things, she didn't need Rachel messing that up for her, she would sort this all out herself.

"Leave her alone." Quinn followed.

"You should know that we're not gonna take any orders from you." He replied, stepping forward to Rachel, "This one is a hassle, took me forever to get her rope on."

The middle one chuckled, "So feisty. I love it" He grinned at his companions.

"You touch any of us-," Santana started.

"What are you going to do? Look around sweetheart. Think anyone will actually be able to hear your screams?" He wiggled his brows and chuckled loudly. "Didn't think so? Now, I guess the question is, who do we want the fancy of first?" The other two laughed behind him.

He stepped towards Rachel and placed his hand on her shoulder, she flinched only slightly but held her own. She shrugged off his hand and looked straight ahead. He laughed again and paced his other hand on her shoulder before leaving her and walking towards Santana. She backed off, "I swear to God."

"Oh oh oh, you really are snappy. I like that." He walked away and approached Quinn. She bit down on her lip and avoided his eye contact, silently willing him away. He placed his hand through her hair, letting it run through his finger, "Or the girl with the golden hair? It's so soft," he murmured, momentarily distracted."I think I want you." He whispered as he leant closer to her, whispering into her ear.

"Bite me," she snapped, pulling away quickly.

A loud laugh escaped his mouth and he grabbed her wrist. "As you wish." Pulling her along and out of their cell so fast that the other two barely reacted. Her throat was dry and her palms were sweaty, the last thing she wanted was any of them looking at her, never mind talking to her.

"San.." She barely whispered as she was pulled out and stood behind the metal bars that separated took a step closer. Quinns body shrunk within itself. She didn't want him anywhere near her. If people saw her now they'd question her. Say she was a fake, a phony, someone who clearly didn't deserve to be top dog at McKinley. He took a step closer to her, bent down and grabbed the hem of her skirt. With one quick movement he tore it up to her thigh. The other two cat called and Santana and Rachel were now screaming. Quinn's breathing increased and she took a step back, prepared to run but he grabbed her. She whimpered and he smiled. "Oh, I am going to enjoy this."

"Get away from me," She whispered, backing up slightly, her eyes began to sting again as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his arms. She felt his heavy breathing run down her neck and she shuddered. Santana stood forward, as did Rachel, both trying to get at him. There hands going through the gaps in the cell. They watched as Quinn began to scream. And did she scream. The noise pierced through them. The man tightly clamped his huge hand around her mouth and carried her off. Quinn's survival instincts kicking in as she thrashed in his arms. They were out the door in no time.

"What the hell? Bring her back, please!" She pleaded. She'd rather have them hurt her a million times over than hurt Quinn, any day.

Rachel charged forward, fists waving around,"Please! Quinn? Quinn?" She started crying. The tears coming thick and fast. She slumped down in a fit. They'd let this happen to her. Her eyes raised to see Santana. The Latina was running her hands through her hair, murmuring something in Spanish. Her face was pale white. A single tear rolled down her cheek and she quickly wiped it had to fix this. She needed to.

Quinn's screams re-emerged and echoed throughout the warehouse. Rachel clamped her hands over her ears. This wasn't happening. This wasn't happening.

* * *

**Sorry for any mistakes!**


	2. What do we do?

Rachel tapped her finger on the cell bars. It had been five minutes. Five minutes since those monsters had dragged a kicking and screaming Quinn from the room. Not that it made much of a difference. They could still hear everything. The noise of punches being heard, Quinn's crying and pleadings. Those were longest five minutes of the girl's life. The anticipation of waiting to see if whether or not the blonde would be returned to them alive. She let her eyes drift to Santana.

The Latina was curled up in the corner. Rocking back and forth. Hands pressed tightly against her ears trying to block out any sound. Rachel knew the girl wouldn't forgive herself had anything happened to Quinn. She got to her feet and sat down beside her. It was weird. This girl, she was her enemy, or that's what the rest of the glee club had labelled them. And yet all Rachel wanted to do was hug her and tell her everything was going to be okay. Quinn would walk back into the room the same way she had left and they'd all be okay. She swallowed thickly and turned to the brunette, "She's going to be fine San-" She started and rested her hand gently on Santana's arm. Santana however was having none of it. She jumped to her feet.

"Don't touch me." She shouted, "Quinn is out there. You can hear her, no matter how hard you try not to!" She brought her hands back up to her ears in frustration, "Out there with those, God knows what kind of people they are but clearly they're sick in the head because they took us to begin with!" Santana was angry, really angry. She was about to shout at the smaller brunette who was now shrinking into the wall when she stopped. Something pierced through her ears. Something that made her skin run cold. Her eyes glanced to Rachel who was now rising to her feet slowly. Her eyes in the direction of the sound. Santana could see how glazed they now were.

The screams were deafening, louder than what they had been they didn't last particularly long, not until they became muffled and eventually stopped. Santana was now at the door. Her hands gripping onto the bars of their stupid cell. "Please! Please, let her go. You can hurt me. Hurt me please! I'm begging you," She sobbed and slid down against it in a heap. Rachel stood numb however. She swallowed thickly and wiped furiously at her eyes. She could feel her heart thump hard against her chest. She wished they hadn't heard that. But then she thought that the screaming had probably started because of the angry yelling that had occurred in this room.

Rachel scratched her arm and slowly approached Santana again. Bending down to the girl, "San?" The Latina soon had her arms wrapped around Rachel's neck, breaking down into sobs in the girl's shoulder. Rachel however had been surprised and fell backwards slightly. She wouldn't question Santana's behaviour. The roars of laughter drifted to them.

"What's your name? Answer me!... Stop fighting.." Came the shouts from the other room. It echoed off of the walls.

"Please-" came Quinn's cries. She was in convulsions..

Santana pushed Rachel's hair from her face and dug herself into the girl's shoulder. "I don't wanna hear it anymore," she whispered. Normally, the girl wouldn't show this softer side of herself, but she felt like right now she shouldn't hide that side of her. They already were in a vulnerable situation, Santana didn't care. Her mind was on her best friend. The best friend who she constantly had fights with. The best friend who was all alone the first day of cheer practise, the best friend who Santana introduced herself. The same best friend who was dragged out of this room kicking and screaming, the tears in her eyes and looking terrified. The same best friend who's screams would haunt the Latina forever. In a way Santana was relieved that it was Rachel she was stuck here with. Had it been Brittany she would have to be the strong one, the one who didn't try to look scared. At least with Rachel, they could cry together. The smaller brunette gently patted Santana's head. The girl could hear her now sobbing too,

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't shut up when you told me too and I-"

"Rachel," Santana pulled away slightly, "Please ssh okay? They are sick people, they probably would have hurt one of us eventually, I just wish it hadn't been Quinn," She trailed off.

It was hours before the door creaked open. Rachel and Santana were huddled into the corner of the room. Rachel had her head rested on Santana's lap. She was fast asleep. The Latina had her hand rested softly on the brunettes head, desperately trying to keep her eyes open. She had to, right now, if she slept, who knew where they'd wake up. Her head bolted upwards as the door opened. She shook Rachel gently. The girl sat up and rubbed her eyes before looking to the door. The smallest one came in first. His hands had small traces of blood on them. Santana swallowed thickly as she noticed that the blood seemed to surround his knuckles. It didn't pass her that he had been punching the blonde. She bit back her tears, don't show him any weaknesses. Because right now, Quinn and Rachel were hers. He smiled wickedly at her before the second followed. Santana thanked God that he didn't seem to have blood stains on him.

"Where's Quinn? Where's our friend?" Rachel whispered quietly. The men grinned again.

"So that's Blondie's name. She was very careful about telling us that, guess we know now. Quinn. Pretty, it suits her I guess," The small one smiled, his eyes flickering over Santana who simply glared at him. She quickly rose to her feet,

"Where the fuck is she?" She snapped.

"Oh tut tut, that mouth of yours is gonna get poor Quinnie into all kinds of trouble. She could take a few more hits to break her." He said evilly. Santana held her tongue and leant against Rachel again. Her eyes full of hatred. The biggest one came in after. Quinn in his arms. She was pale white, Santana noticed immediately how she looked to barely be able to keep herself upright. Her cheeks puffy and her eyes wet. She was shaking slightly but avoided the eye contact of the two brunettes. Santana never took her eyes from Quinn's, even if she wasn't looking at her back.

Rachel studied the full extent of her body. Her skirt had blood covering the bottom of it. She had more bruises on her face, more blood there too. Her shirt was torn, revealing her slim stomach, that now looked to have bruises and bite marks on it. Rachel swallowed thickly. She knew what exactly had happened and now? Now she felt sick. She pushed her hands behind her and to the wall. Her head spun and she felt as though she'd throw up, there and then. This couldn't have happened. Not to Quinn. This felt like one bad dream and she was going to wake from it any second. She brought her hands to her head, shaking it quickly, the tears falling thick and fast. She had to wake up. She had to wake up and go to school. She had to go to glee club and go through the verbal abuse from the rest of her teammates. Quinn and Santana should be throwing her the usual. 'Man hands,' 'Yentil' 'Hobbit.' She had to wake up. Of course Rachel didn't wake up. When she opened her eyes she stood in the same dingy room, with the same hurt Quinn and the same sick freaks that had brought them here. The smallest one took a step closer to the blonde, the biggest still had his hands tightly wrapped round her small arms. Quinn flinched and exhaled as his hand touched her face. The brunettes noticed a single tear stroll down her face. "Get away" Quinn said quickly.

He stood off and clapped his hands loudly, "Oh-ho, my my my, still got a kick in you huh?" He chuckled and it echoed around the entire warehouse. His henchmen copied. The three girls stared at him. He reached his arm around the blonde's shoulder.

Quinn could feel her heart beating faster against her chest. She didn't his grubby hands anywhere near her. She wanted to get washed. Get dressed. Take away his smell. His sweat. She closed her eyes as the back of his finger ran down her cheek. She made the mistake of letting out a small sob. Her facade dropped for a brief moment before she swallowed it and looked straight ahead again. He chuckled at her. Laughed in her face. She wanted to wipe that smug look from him. How dare he take something like that from her and look pleased with himself. She noticed Santana stand forward slightly. Quinn brought her eyes to Santana's and give her a chastising look, let him do what he had to and then they'd leave them. It wasn't long before Monster number 1, as Quinn had named him, had his hands gripped around her cheeks. He pulled her from the grip that the big guy had her in and turned her head to Santana and Rachel. "Crying and pleading with me. I'm sure you heard," he raised his brows sickeningly, "Oh how I love to make them scream. Not call me names though...Tut tut tut Quinnie" He shook her in his hands again. The tears started falling. She knew all eyes in the room were on them. She felt more mortified than she had an hour ago. She lifted her head slightly. How'd he know her name? She'd heard the pair screaming it when they left the room but he hadn't known it an hour ago. Her name was the only shred of dignity that she had left and now that had been taken from her too. He laughed again, "Oh yeah, they told me your name was Quinn. I hope that's okay?" He said in a sickly sweet voice. She sobbed again. She felt pathetic. "And seeing as she was such a bad sport she's mine now," She chuckled and pressed his cheek against hers, "Don't you think we make quite the couple? Because I do. And oh how I love how pretty she is. But don't worry, hopefully you won't feel too left out for too long." He teased, "I just want Quinnie here for a few days.."

Santana's fists clenched and her jaw tightened. She felt disgusted at how he seemed to be holding Quinn. Calling her his property. The extent of the girl's body hadn't passed the Latina. She just didn't want to think about it. Because if she thought about it she'd break down there and then. Her pulse increased at the mention that she and Rachel would be receiving the same treatment if they weren't careful. Not that she expected them to spare them. She didn't have time to respond though, Quinn was hurtled in her direction. Santana wrapped her arms around the girl protectively. Monster 1 laughed and blew a kiss, "I'll see you later Quinnie." He winked before calling the other two behind him. They watched the trio, sick smiles on their faces.

"More fun later then Blondie?" The biggest said before leaving and bringing a plate of bread into the room, "You're gonna need to keep your strength up," He chimed before locking the door. The three of them stood in silence before Quinn pushed away from Santana's arms and went to sit alone in the other side of the room. Santana and Rachel looked at one another in concern. Rachel took a step towards the blonde,

"Quinn?"

"How long was I gone?," Quinn said in a hoarse voice. It broke their hearts. Clearly it had come from the screaming. Quinn rubbed her throat and wiped her eyes furiously. Santana tried this time,

"Qui-"

"How long?!" She snapped at the pair of them.

"A- a few hours," Rachel said quietly.

Quinn stared at her for a second, they noticed her eyes welling up. "I- I don't remember half of it. I zoned out," she seemed to be saying to herself. "I zoned out." Swallowing quickly she looked up, "We have to get out of here. We have to-" Suddenly, and to their surprise she got to her feet shakily, hands gripped around the bars until her knuckles were white, "we have to get out of here," her voice raised slightly but was cut of by the harshness of her prior screaming.

"Quinn, that's not going to work.. do you not think we tried. I think we need to talk abo-"

"Do you think I wanna talk about it? Look at me. Really- look at me." She turned to look Rachel in the eye. One of her hands still gripping on the bar behind her, her knuckles still white. Quinn looked away from them and wrapped her arms around herself, her forehead resting against the bars. They felt cool on her skin and strangely enough it calmed her. They could hear her trying not to cry to herself. They both bit back their own tears as they watched her.

Quinn wanted them to stop, stop looking at her. Wanted them to stop feeling guilty. Because if they didn't stop it was harder to put it to the back of her mind. Harder to forget the feel of their hands on her. Harder to forget the feel of their lips on hers. Harder to forget that they had her. That they had broken her. Santana glanced to Rachel and walked towards her.

"What can we do?" she whispered.

"Honestly," Rachel turned, "I have no idea."


End file.
